Slam
by Hibarii
Summary: Nijimura i Haizaki po przegranym meczu z Kaijou. [miniaturka]


_Takie małe NijiHaiki, moje pierwsze i takie chyba niedorobione. ^^"_

_Dla __**Black.**_

_W sumie nijak się ma, ale towarzyszyło mi do tego Pendulum – Slam._

* * *

Słońce było coraz niżej i niżej, oświetlając pomarańczową łuną wszystko wokół. Dach stadionu był ciepły od słońca i przyjemnie grzał plecy.

Przegrał. Po raz kolejny przegrał. I to z kim? Z tą cholerną, pieprzoną ciotą. A był od niego lepszy, dużo lepszy, teraz, jak i kiedyś. Ale przegrał. Ten paskudny smak rozczarowania nie zmienił się ani o jotę, mimo upływu czasu. To wciąż smakowało jak gówno. To wciąż było wyprowadzające z równowagi, że ktoś taki, jak ten cholerny piękniś, był o krok od niego. O jeden, zasrany krok przed nim…

- To był brzydki mecz. Jak zwykle.

Głos, którego nie słyszał od dawna, który już zdążył zapomnieć, który zawsze posyłał dreszcze po jego ciele i tym razem sprawił, że żołądek mu się zapadł tylko po to, by podskoczyć pod samo gardło… Nie spodziewał się go już nigdy więcej.

Nie zareaguje, nie zareaguje, za nic nie zareaguje.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze grasz.

Niemal widział to nonszalanckie wzruszenie ramion, rękę, odgarniającą gładkim ruchem przydługą, ciemną grzywkę…

- Życie – mruknął, zaciągając się papierosem i nawet nie otwierając oczu. W zupełności wystarczyło mu to, co widział za zamkniętymi powiekami, nie miał ochoty konfrontować tego z rzeczywistością. – Za to jestem zdziwiony, że ty nie grasz. – Wypuścił dym nosem, zakładając jedną z rąk za głowę. – As sławetnego Teikou, nic tylko droga usłana płatkami róż, khehe.

- Gram – padła krótka odpowiedź.

- Taaa? Dlaczego nie ma cię na zawodach? – parsknął, wykrzywiając usta w parodii uśmiechu i po raz kolejny zaciągnął się.

- Nie mam czasu na tego rodzaju gry.

Nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal w jego głosie pobrzmiewał ten chłód, gdy mówił o czymś poważnym, gdy karcił, gdy kończyła się zabawa, gdy należało porzucić beztroskę…

- Ach tak…

- Mój ojciec umiera.

- Jeszcze nie umarł. – Haizaki wzruszył ramionami.

Obaj wiedzieli, że powiedział coś nietaktownego, coś, czego nie należy mówić, gdy sytuacja jest poważna. Ale Haizaki nie przejmował się, nigdy nie przejmował się czymś takim, nie interesowało go, czy kogoś rani. Teraz też nie. I nigdy nie przepraszał.

- Byłem pewny, że po gimnazjum nie będziesz grał.

Słyszał, że podchodzi, słyszał każdy krok rozbrzmiewający coraz bliżej niego. Ale milczał. Zaciągnął się papierosem, czując, że ostatnie promienie słońca już na niego nie padają.

- Palisz trawę.

Zimny, bezlitosny głos posyłający nie raz dreszcze przerażenia i podniecenia rozbrzmiał tuż przy nim. Lodowaty, przywołujący do porządku, rozpalający…

- Podzielić się? – parsknął pod nosem.

Papieros zniknął z jego dłoni. Jedno szare oko łypnęło zza uchylonej powieki. Przekrwione, zblazowane, wyzywające.

- To jest twoja koszykówka?

Lodowaty głos, lodowata twarz, karcące zimne oczy… Hahaha!

- Co cię to interesuje? – Zamknął na powrót oko i założył obie ręce za głowę. Rzeczywistość nijak się miała do wyobrażeń za powiekami. Te były bledsze, gorsze, wyblakłe, niedoskonałe… - Tylko nie wyjeżdżaj mi z sentymentalnymi bzdurami – sarknął.

- To nie jest…

- A co ty, moja matka? – prychnął, czując zirytowanie. Się uczepił, pierdolony dziad. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i brzydko. – Jakoś wtedy nie przejmowaliście się moją koszykówką i nie płakaliście za mną. Ty też. Całe to pierdolenie „moje, nie dotykać, nie patrzeć, moja własność", khehehehe, gówno warte jak wszystko. – Roześmiał się. Równie brzydko, jak brzydki był uśmiech wykrzywiający jego usta.

- Mój ojciec umierał, nie miałem czasu na zabawy.

- A ja nie jestem niczyją zabawką – warknął, napinając mięśnia ramion. – To nie była zabawa. Mówiłem ci. Byłbym z tym koło ciebie… - Umilkł, karcąc sam siebie za idiotyczne wyrzuty. Co to on, panna jakaś, żeby się roztkliwiać, że ktoś ją miał w dupie? Niedoczekanie. – Ty też wykopałeś mnie ze swojej drużyny, więc spierdalaj – kontynuował już spokojny. – Nie będę niczyim chłopcem od bicia.

Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by wszyscy dali mu w końcu pieprzony spokój. Nie miał nic więcej do dodania. Nie interesowała go własna psychoanaliza i niczyje miłosierdzie. Nie zamierzał się zmieniać, nie zamierzał słuchać nikogo. Był jaki był i komu to nie pasowało, drzwi otwarte i hasta la vista!

Sapnął, gdy lodowate dłonie zacisnęły się niespodziewanie na jego szyi, a ciężar ciała przycisnął jego nogi. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, zaciskając dłonie na trzymających go rękach.

Szeroki uśmieszek wykrzywiał usta Nijimury, a ciemne oczy patrzyły z pobłażaniem.

- Nadal nadajesz się do bicia – parsknął, puszczając jego szyję i zaciskając dłoń na jego szczęce gestem, którego Haizaki nienawidził, którego protekcjonalność doprowadzała go do szału, którego władczość mrowieniem spływała aż do podbrzusza.

Kilka lat i ten cholerny skurczybyk urósł, zmężniał… Był jak te pieprzone antyczne rzeźby, którym brakowało jego czarnych, szatańskich oczu i włosów, by były idealne…

Haizaki uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zamknął oczy. Gnida…

Usta opadły na jego wargi tak, jak się spodziewał i tak jak przewidywał nie było w nich krzty delikatności, tylko jawna i gwałtowna prowokacja. Na którą odpowiedział ochoczo. Było nie było, był najlepszym skurwielem prócz niego samego, jakiego spotkał.

Roześmiał się ochryple, gdy Nijimura warknął, łapiąc jego rękę, która zawędrowała pod koszulę chłopaka.

- Co? Peniasz, kapitanie? – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Nikt nas tu nie zobaczy.

Rękę Shougo została przyciśnięta do podłoża, a usta Nijimury wykrzywiły w leniwym uśmiechu. Haizaki syknął z irytacją, gdy Shuuzou pochylił się i językiem przesunął po jego wargach.

- Pokonaj mnie w kosza, wtedy pomyślimy – mruknął do jego ucha, przygryzając boleśnie jego płatek.

Czarne oczy jaśniały wyzwaniem i prowokacją, na którą Haizaki zamierzał odpowiedzieć. Skopie mu dupsko, że nie będzie miał na czym usiąść. A potem dobierze się do jego gaci. Czyż to nie idealna perspektywa?

* * *

_H.: Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy ogarnęli, że rzecz się działa po meczu z Kise. ^^" No, a ta miniaturka to było takie typowe autobusowe natchnienie, a potem zamiast słuchać pilnie o słowotwórstwie, transpozycja i mutacjach pisałam NijiHaiki. :DD_


End file.
